


Uncharted

by voguethranduil



Series: dirty pretty things [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, also christmas + charlie, and co-stars, and so are you, and soRRY THERE'S A LOT OF DIALOGUE, charlie is a lightweight, dont hate me, im trying new things, the amount of fluff is truly amazing, there's also supposed to be a little comedy in this, what else do u need, you and hayley are besties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:32:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voguethranduil/pseuds/voguethranduil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Think of me as an uncharted map.<br/>I want your hands to explore every single city, town and village.<br/>-Michael Faudet</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> just an fyi, this one-shot is with charlie cox, not matt murdock.  
> i tried to write matt but i feel like i need to make him more in-character, and not so ooc. so enjoy this one shot with charlie instead :)

UNCHARTED

Think of me as an uncharted map.

I want your hands to explore every city, town, and village.

-Michael Faudet

* * *

 

The first time you saw him, _actually_ saw him, was at the wrap party.

The new Netflix Original you starred in, was actually part of the Marvel Universe. So naturally, Charlie was going to be there. You had binge watched all of Daredevil, and decided that Matt Murdock was your favorite hero. Charlie’s performance of the Man Without Fear was so incredible - the amount of characterization he put into him made the show rich with interest, brutality and morality - you could really just ramble on about the guy and his acting talents for a while. And it seemed that even your fans and interviewers caught on to your little celebrity crush. They always asked, 

_When are you guys going to meet?_

_Do you ship your characters?_

_When are you guys going to kiss already?_

It always made your cheeks flush, and heart race. 

So, when you saw him in the flesh for the first time, you nearly choked on your drink.

The way his eyes crinkled when he smiled made you melt, and the way he rubbed his _stupid_ lips with until they were _stupidly_ red made you want to go and just kiss him on the spot. And when his eyes found yours from across the room, he smiled that _stupid_ grin - where all of his teeth were on display - you gave an awkward wave and spun back around, facing the bar. 

“Babe! Did you even hear what I said?” Hayley, your co-star asked, snapping her fingers in front of your face. 

“Uh… No?” You replied, giving her your puppy dog smile. 

That’s when she looked over her shoulder, and followed to where your gaze was previously. Her painted red lips turned into a smirk. 

“That’s cause you were to busy undressing Charlie over there with your eyes, innit?” Hayley winked. 

Nudging her with your shoulder, you blushed.

“Hay, he totally smiled at me and I fucking _waved._ Who just waves and doesn’t even smile?” You scolded yourself. She just laughed, and slung her arm around your shoulders.

“Just go talk to him! He’s seriously such a nice guy. And a little birdie told me that he likes you.” Hayley encouraged.

“Knowing me - I’ll probably muck it up somehow. I’m perfectly content just… admiring from a distance!” You insisted, continuing to nurse your beer. Hayley raised an eyebrow, and gave you a look.

“Hey, I know you haven’t have the best luck with guys lately, especially a certain actor named-“ she started, but was cut off.

“Shh!!” You shushed her, throwing a hand over her mouth. She giggled, and moved your hand off her mouth. 

“My _point_ _being,_ is that you should talk to him. And lucky for you, your best friend happens to know him.” Hayley exclaimed, intertwining your fingers together. Her lower lip began to pout, and her eyes grew large. 

Hayley was right. Lately, your luck with guys was horrible. You had been in many off and on relationships lately, which were all pretty much based around sex.You certainly didn’t like the fact that you were the one who wanted an actual relationship - so they always broke it off. Your most recent “relationship” was with Cory Michael Smith. To make a long story short, you really thought he was going to be different. But he left you just like the others did - broken and alone. And if things did work out with Charlie, it would be good to try to take things slow.

So you swallowed the last of your beer, and let Hayley tug you to where Charlie was chatting with Krysten. You instantly felt a myriad of butterflies emerge in your gut, once Charlie spotted the two of you.

“Hey, guys!” Hayley cheered, letting her bubbly personality break the ice. “It’s nice to see you guys, it’s been ages!” Hayley hugged the both of them, and put one hand on Charlie’s shoulder, and one on yours.

“And I think it’s the time of you two met, it’s long overdue!” Hayley grinned. 

Charlie gave a _fucking devastating_ smile, and held out his hand for you to take in yours.

“It’s lovely to meet you! I’m a huge fan of your films!” He complimented. His handshake was firm, and friendly. You felt your cheeks redden once more, as you smiled and thanked him.

“I can say the same for you, your portrayal of Matt Murdock is the best I’ve ever seen!” You replied, moving beside him, when Hayley and Krysten started getting wrapped up in a conversation. Hayley winked, and you knew what she was up to.

“Oh c’mon, you’re making a grown man blush.” He joked. “But really, I can’t wait to watch the show. You’re one talented girl.”

The way he conversed with you, made it seem like you were old friends. The conversation flowed easily, building off of each others own stories; until you noticed that Hayley and Krysten had left to the dance floor.

Hayley was jumping up and down with Krysten, looking like adorable idiots. Charlie let out an airy laugh, and asked, 

“Hey, is it alright if I buy you a drink?” 

“Yeah, definitely!” You answered, following him to the bar. 

Charlie Cox was _buying_ you a drink. Clearly, you haven’t said anything to mess it up yet - and you needed to keep it that way. Charlie ordered you both whiskeys, and you both began to loosen up after downing them.  

You found that Charlie comes from a line of English dukes and barons - and it may be the alcohol - but you find it absolutely hilarious and call him majesty. Charlie also tells you that when he found out about your celebrity crush, he felt quite honored that a girl like you would be infatuated with him. You told him how you got playfully harassed by interviewers - and occasionally fans - that always threw around the idea of setting you guys up on a surprise date. You could see the faint tint of pink behind his scruff. 

Three more drinks later, you both were intoxicated and flirting like the end of the world was near. You don’t remember when - but somehow you were pressed up into his side, with his arm around your shoulders; and fingers laced together. He would whisper semi-coherent jokes into your ear that made you howl with laughter, and you would absentmindedly run your fingers on the nape of his neck, where his stubble disappeared into his crewneck shirt. You couldn’t help the shiver that ran down your body, when you imagine that stubble burning your thighs. 

So at around one am, you both somehow managed to find the back entry of the building, and stumbled out to the cold streets of NY. He held your hand tightly and didn’t let go - his hand felt soothing in yours. 

“S’cold, Charlie. I’m cold,” you whined, pressing into his side.  

“Don’t worry, wear my jacket. I’m a gentlemen, I can deal with the cold if it means you’re warm,” he chuckled, shrugging his jean jacket off, and resting it on your shoulders. His fingertips sent sparks down your body, as the brushed across your neck. You didn’t even know that you were holding your breath, when he stepped away, and returned his hand to yours. 

“So where to now?” He asked, looking down at you.

“Can we go home? M’still cold. We could warm up.”

 “Lead the way, love.”

 To be completely honest - you forgot all about the whole “ _taking it slow”_ thing - because once you reached your shared hotel room with Hayley, his lips lightly met yours - and you were fucking gone. You tightened your fingers on the hair on the nape of his neck, and breathed in his musk. He smelled like cinnamon and the woods and it was so overwhelmingly _Charlie_ that it made you feel even more lightheaded. Soon his knuckles were turning white from grasping the hem of your dress and he hums _fuck_ against your lips, and he feels his heart racing - and there’s a mumble of _I need yous_ and _bed, now._  

 Stumbling on to the bed, a miscalculated step caused Charlie to land on top of you and all you can both do is fucking _laugh_ because this whole thing feels like a fucking _dream_ and the only thing that brings you back to reality is the way his calloused fingertips ran over your inner thighs. His incredibly pink lips parted and let out a low huff, and dropped down to your jaw to pepper sloppy kisses. Your eyes skewed shut and a short gasp escaped your lips as his fingers ran over the damp cloth of the thong you wore. His fingers slid over your clothed clit, feeling how horny you actually were. 

 “ _Fuckin’ hell,”_ He murmured against your ear. His fingers slipped beneath the flimsy fabric and his lips began to leave delicate nips and bites on you and _jesus fuck_ no one had made your thighs shake like this before. 

His fingers began to rub your clit in an irregular rhythm and all you could do was slide your hands underneath his shirt, and press your nails into his collarbones. Your thighs squeezed his hips as you felt the familiar sensation in your stomach, and you found your lips on his as you gasped openly into his mouth _Oh god Charlie keep fuckin’ going -_ and when he sunk two fingers into you, you felt the coil tighten and tighten as he slid them in an out, making a fucking _filthy_ noise. your hips bucked into his as the coil snapped, and his lips dropped to yours and his tongue slid against yours as his fingers slowed and worked you through the orgasm. 

Charlie, without missing a beat, brought his fingers to your lips and as you sucked on his fingers you wondered if he knew that you’ve thought about that before. Soon enough, he pulled your dress off and was fucking _delighted_ to see that you went without a bra. As he dropped his lips to give your breasts attention, you frantically tore off his shirt and felt yourself get wetter at the sight of his toned chest and chest hair. You gave a small whimper as his teeth lightly bit your nipple, and you finally had enough.  

So you used your hand to grip the nape of his neck to pull of him off of your chest, and cupped his cheeks with both hands. His brown eyes were specked with flakes of gold and he looked at you like you were his fucking _world._ His tongue flicked out to wet his lips and the tension in the air was thicker than fog. The words were hard to form, due to the alcohol, but you finally managed to say what you needed him to do.

 “ _I need you to fuck me._ ”

 Charlie just crashed his lips back on to yours, and said against your lips, 

 “I can do that, I can do that…”

He leaned up, and fumbled around with his belt - and the sound of his belt sounded like it was the loudest noise - so when he finally managed to pull it off, he hooked his fingers in his belt loops and pulled down his jeans and boxers. And _fuck,_ he was gorgeous. He pulled his jeans down just a little below his ass and decided that was good enough - because he wanted to make you feel good _as soon_ as possible. And finally, he sunk into you - and you saw stars.

Charlie’s cock is long and thick and it _hurts_ but you don’t really care because all that matters is how fucking gorgeous he looks when he began to grind his hips against yours. Your fingers curled into his hair and your ankles hooked on to the small of his back, encouraging him to move faster, and he understands.  

So he fisted his fingers into your hair and pulls out completely, setting up a punishing pace. 

The only sound in the room is the raw sound of skin slapping together and the headboard smashing into the wall. Thank god you don’t live here - you wouldn’t be able to look at your neighbors the same after this one.

Charlie leaves sloppy kisses on your jaw and relishes in the fact that he’s making you whimper and moan against his skin. 

Suddenly, Charlie raised your leg and dropped it onto his shoulder, without missing a beat. The new angle caused him to hit something inside of you - which makes you instinctively bite his shoulder to suppress a moan. 

“Oh _fuck_ Charlie… I’m not gonna… I’m….” you whimper into the crook of his neck, as he mutters words of encouragement. Bringing his hand between your two bodies, he rubbed your clit as to tell you to _let go baby,_ and oh, you do.

A wave of heat courses through your body, and your vision goes blotchy with black and your body actually fucking _trembles._ Your thighs shake as you come back to reality and feel him still in you, thrusts becoming sloppier with each hit. You run your fingers through his hair, and clench yourself around him, and he let’s out a broken moan, as he stills, and pulls out - and frantically he wraps your hand around his cock - and you know what he wants. 

Stroking his cock, you whisper dirty nothings - _let it go, you’re so fucking sexy like this,_ and _cum for me, Charlie._ And when his name falls from your lips, he pushes his tongue into your mouth and lets out a feral moan - and you feel his cum spurt out on to your stomach. 

Both of your breathing is erratic, and both of your chests heaved up and down. You were both thoroughly, satisfyingly fucked. 

Charlie gives you one last slow kiss, before using the cheap hotel sheets to wipe his cum off of your stomach. The last thing you remembered before you fell asleep was the feeling of his strong arms pulling you under the covers, and a fuzzy chest being pressed against your back.

 


	2. Ripped At Every Edge, But You're A Masterpiece

The searing light of the sun shone on your face, which caused you to stir. Immediately, you felt the pounding headache as you rubbed your eyes. Sitting up took effort, because of how sore your muscles felt. The soreness was more prominent in your legs, and _that’s_ when you remember. Biting your lower lip, you glanced over your shoulder - and it wasn’t a dream. Charlie had his arm tucked under the pillow and cheek smushed against the pillow, with those devilish lips parted. He didn’t even bother to remove his jeans, and opted just to sleep in them. 

Just looking at him, you really felt like you fucked up.

You _promised_ yourself that you would take it slow, if anything happened between you guys. You didn’t want this to end up like all the others, you knew you wouldn’t be able to handle it if things ended badly. 

With your thoughts bubbling over, you really needed to call Hayley. She always knew the right thing to say, and gave amazing advice. 

Carefully and quietly, you turned and got up, cringing at the sound of the old bed springs. You tiptoed to the closet, and pulled on some clean undies and a pair of leggings and your tattered old sleep shirt. You glanced over at Charlie, who was still fast asleep, and thanked the lord for blessing you with a partner that slept like a rock. 

Grabbing your cell, you walked quietly into the bathroom, and sat on the rim of the tub. Dialing Hayley’s number, you ran your fingers through your hair. The thought of Charlie thinking of you differently was eating your guts up, and you loathed that. After several rings, she picked up.

“ _How’s my little minx?”_

You scoffed, and replied, “Fan-friggin’-tastic. My head hurts like a bitch.”

“ _I came back to the room and found him basically passed out on top of you. Decided to crash in Krysten’s room, in case the two of you started going’ at it again.”_

“God, this was _not_ in the plan!” 

“ _Babe, the last thing I want for you is to regret this.”_

You let out a cold laugh, and felt the tears well up in your eyes.

“I think it’s a little late for that, Hay. I really like him, and he probably thinks I’m easy. _Fuck,_ this never should’ve even happened.”

“ _Hey hey hey, don’t do this to yourself. You’ve been through too much to put this guilt on yourself. And about Charlie - he_ ** _never_** _has one night stands. And I mean it when I say that. Before the wrap party, he even told me he was nervous to meet you, cos’ he likes you that much. Please babe, just talk to him. You’re strong as hell and if this is meant to be, than it’s meant to be.”_

“How is it, that you always know what to say?” You asked, smiling as you wiped off the tears on your cheeks.

Hayley chuckled, and replied,

“ _It’s cause I’ve been in your shoes. Now quit talking to me, and go talk to Mr. Murdock._ ”

You just laughed and told her to _piss off,_ and hung up the phone. Walking towards the mirror, you splashed some water on your face, and noticed the hickey right on your jaw. Running your fingers over the purple mark, and felt your cheeks flush. _Yep. You definitely had a thing for his lips._

Pulling your hair up in a messy ponytail, you leaned against the sink, and tried to sort out your thoughts. 

So he likes you. And you like him, which is something totally new - the feelings being mutual. He also rarely has one night stands, which _could be_ a good thing. You knew that the amount of guys you slept with doesn’t define you - it took you long enough to realize that. But what you wanted, was a fresh start without feeling used and broken from past relationships. What you needed was someone who could be _there_ for you and _hold_ you and _tell_ you when you’re being difficult. So yeah, maybe Charlie could be this for you. Maybe he wouldn’t. What you needed to do was woman up and not be so damn afraid.

Opening up the door with your newfound confidence, you stopped in your tracks to see Charlie, pulling on his shirt, yawning.

He looked up at you, and the corners of his lips pulled up, giving you a tired smile.“Hey,” Charlie said, his voice cracked - and _fuck,_ his morning voice made your heart skip a beat. He began walking towards you, and a look of concern grew over his face. “Have… Have you been crying?” 

“Uh, no. Just putting in my contacts, those things are a pain.” You lied. “Look Charlie, let’s not beat around the bush here.” He looked at you with an almost innocent gaze, furrowing his brow. 

“I understand completely if you want this to just be a one time thing, and I respect that. But I just feel-“

“Wait,” he said, cutting you off. “What makes you think I want this to be a one time thing?”

“I uh, I’ve had some bad experiences with those types of guys.” You said, with an floundering laugh.

“No offense, but I think you’ve been hanging ‘round the wrong guys, babe.” Charlie replied, smiling. “But in all seriousness. I wanted to do this right, y’know? By taking you out to dinner, and all of that. This… this wasn’t on the list. Well, at least not at the top.” 

That cause you to giggle, and you felt like a load had been taken off your shoulders. Looking back up at him, you saw the playful gleam in his eyes mixed with the actuality of his statement. Tentatively, he brought his hand up to your face and stroked your cheekbone with his thumb. This action made you relax, and you leaned up against his touch.

“So what do you say? How about we go out for breakfast?” 

“I say, iHop, here we come.”

* * *

 

 “Are you kidding me?! Heath Ledger was a _way_ better Joker!” You exclaimed, as you shoved a piece of pancake in your mouth.

Charlie scoffed, and replied, “Of course I’m not kidding! Jack Nicholson is a legendary Joker.”

“But Ledger’s joker was quite _literally_ more in tune to the psychology behind the Joker.”

“Okay, I’ll give you that. But I _will_ get you to watch the 80s Batman, to try and build on my case.” 

“You really got me fooled, Cox. I’m _amazed_ that you can act out a lawyer, but in real life, you’d be a pretty shitty lawyer.

Charlie held his hand over his heart, pretending to be heartbroken.

“Now _that_ was uncalled for! Just for that, you can take the bill,” he laughed. You laughed along with him, and rested your hand over his.

“C’mon Charlie, y’know I’m joking. What happened to being’ a gentleman?” 

“Doll, I’ll start acting like gentleman when _you_ start acting like a lady.” He joked, as he pulled out his wallet. 

You scoffed, and waved your hand. “Better start waiting then!” 

After paying the bill, you tipped your waitress and began to walk out, and unknowingly, you naturally laced your fingers together with his. Charlie smirked, and looked down at you, as you began to rant on something concerning the new Batman V Superman movie. Charlie could listen to your rants for hours, and not get bored - he adored the way you used your free hand to exaggerate your story, and all of your facial expressions. Charlie could most definitely get used to the feeling of your small hand in his.

“So, what now?” Charlie asked. “It’s 1 p.m., and I’ve got the whole day off. We can do anything you’d like.”

Raising a brow, you got curious. “When do you have to go back to London?”

“I actually leave tomorrow. My mum has been dying to get me back home, for a while.” 

Actually feeling sad, you sighed. It reminded you that you have to go back home, as well.

“I leave for Seattle tomorrow, as well. My folks want me back for Thanksgiving.” You explained, as the two of you walked.

Charlie felt the ping of sadness in his chest, as well. He wanted to be around you as long as his schedule would allow. 

“Well, we better make the rest of the day count! Have you been to the MoMA?” He suggested, pulling you closer to his side. You smiled, and shook your head. Visiting the MoMA was actually on your bucket list, and you would be more than delighted to check that off with Charlie.

And with that, he hailed a cab; and the two of you were off.

* * *

 

Turns out, Charlie is the absolute _best_ tour guide, when it comes to New York.

First, he took you to the MoMA, which was absolutely freaking beautiful. You felt like a kid in a candy store - tugging on his hand to pull him to each piece that caught your eye. Charlie would giggle and his face would scrunch up, which made him look effortlessly adorable. He loved watching you take in the painting - for you would bite your lower lip and furrow your brow; trying to make some sort of sense of the message trying to be conveyed. He thought, _These paintings got nothing on her._

Then, he took you to Central Park - where you both stuffed your faces with hot dogs and people watched and occasionally pet the dogs that walked passed. You told him about your childhood in Seattle, and how it was always your dream to star in a Marvel production. He took in everything you said, and only felt his fondness for you grow. After you finished, in return, he told you about his life in London. He told you about how he did musicals when he was younger and his family and how ecstatic he was when he found out he got the role of Matt Murdock. 

Before long, the sun had set and the two of you got dinner at a pizza joint. Afterwards, with his hand in yours, you both began to roam the sidewalks - with nowhere in particular to go. There was a faint sense of sadness between you, because you both knew that the distance was going to be hard. Being that you had only known each other for 24 hours, it already felt like a lifetime of knowing each other. Charlie gave you a sense of security and friendship and butterflies and you just _didn’t_ want to have to leave him. 

Charlie, had never felt like this before. Sure, he had a fair share of girlfriends, but those relationships were either bleak - or the girl wanted to use him for the little fame he had. But with you, the noise of life became quite and he felt that he could let his guard down. He didn’t have to worry about you wanting him for all the wrong reasons - he could just be himself and focus on _you._ He could focus on the way your eyes shone with passion and the way you didn’t care about the volume of your own laughter when you thought something was funny. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t at least a little intimidated by you - you were beautiful and eccentric and positive, _just… you. Pretty, young, you._

“Shit, it’s almost 11. My flight leaves at 6!” You exclaimed, interrupting his thoughts. “My clothes are literally exploded on the floor… I have so much to pack!

Charlie laughed, and said,

“I think it’s best if we call it a night, huh? I have to get back and pack too!”

So he hailed a cab, and rode back to your hotel first. Telling the driver to hold on, he got out and opened the door for you. 

Looking up at him, you bit your lip.

“So, I guess… I’ll see you around?” You said, tentatively. 

“About that,” he sighed, cupping your cheeks. He rubbed the pads of his thumbs against your cheekbones, and you smiled at the fact that he picked up that you liked when he did that. “I put my number in your phone, and I would love to FaceTime you and text you while we’re away from each other. Doll, I would _love_ to keep seeing you, if that’s alright with you.”

You parted your lips in surprise, and honestly, felt awestruck by the man standing in front of you. He rendered you speechless, and flustered. You let your hand overlap his on your cheek, and pulled them down to your waist.

“Trust me, that’s more than okay.” You affirmed, pulling his lips down to yours.

The kiss was slow, and sweet. You could literally feel him smile against you, which sent you reeling with butterflies. Pulling back, he rested his forehead against yours; panting slightly against your lips. 

“Better go, your driver is literally tapping his watch.” You reminded him, nudging your nose against his.

He laughs, eyes bright and smiling ear to ear. 

“Please update me on your flight, and let me know you’ve landed safely, doll.” He requested. 

“Of course, and you better do the same!” You replied.

“Will do,” he whispered, sneaking his lips back against yours. 

You kissed and kissed until the honk of the angry driver brought you both back to reality, sending you into fits of laughter.

“I’ll see you on the other side, majesty.” You whisper, pressing your lips back against his one last time.

Walking backwards, you blew a kiss, and bolted into the hotel - leaving Charlie flustered and giddy and fucking _lightheaded._

“Yup,” he said to himself, as he got in to the cab. “I’m fallin’ hard for this girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> harrass me on tumblr: sgntsbarnes
> 
> i listened to sooo much halsey while writing this chapter, haha. i also got carried away, i just love this ball of sunshine
> 
> and i promise the next chapter will have smut in it :)


	3. Cliff's Edge

It really didn’t take long for blurry paparazzi pictures of the two of you, to be released into the tabloids.

It should’ve bothered you, to see the pictures of the two of you kissing in front of the hotel - it was an invasion privacy, for christ’s sake! But for whatever odd reason, it didn’t bother you as much, as it normally would’ve. 

Charlie, like he promised, texted you later that day (or night, you were too jet lagged to count the time difference) to let you know he had landed safely, You did the same, and sent him a picture of you at the airport with a tired face and Starbucks in hand. Charlie replied with a picture of himself and his brother, with Charlie doing a peace sign and his brother doing a duck face. Rarely, do you ever actually laugh out loud of a text - but seeing Charlie being silly made you laugh and feel warm. 

Deciding to take the rest of the month off - your parents somehow convinced you to stay at their place for the remainder of your break. So when you drove back to your childhood home, your whole family basically big piled you once you stepped foot in the house. Your niece and nephew both latched themselves on to your calfs, and your sisters engulfed you in hugs and kisses. Mom hugged you tightly, and Dad gave you a nookie, congratulating you on the show. 

Once you set your bags in to your old room, you crashed on to the couch, texting Charlie pictures of your family. He thought your niece and nephew were the cutest things ever.

“So, who’s _this?”_ Ava, the oldest sister, asked - wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. You glanced up and saw _the_ picture. Feeling your cheeks heat up, you just grinned and covered your face with your hands.

“His name’s Charlie Cox, he’s the actor that plays Daredevil.” You answered, sheepishly.

“Oh my god, you’re telling me that **_you_** _,_ my awkward little sister, is **_dating_** her celebrity crush?!” 

Chucking the throw pillow at her, Ava caught it and laughed. 

“Well, _kinda._ We’re just… yeah.” You attempted to explain, but words were hard when your family had _zero_ idea about your promiscuous dating life. Your family was old fashioned - which meant that they didn’t exactly approve of sex before marriage and all of that jazz. Your sisters, both married, had been the two that carried on their values. You, on the other hand, gallivanted around all your life; which included losing your virginity in high school. Of course, Mom and Dad had no idea. And they still think you’re a virgin, which is how you wanted to keep it. Knowing them, they would probably disown you for a couple months - which would not be good. 

“Everything’s always complimented with you, babe.” Olivia, your other sister, joked. 

“When _are_ we going to meet this guy?” Mom hollered, from the kitchen. 

Standing up, you stretched and exaggerated a huge yawn. 

“Welp, I’m gonna go take a _much_ needed nap.” You announced. 

Mia, your six year old niece, took hold of your hand, and looked at Ava.

“Mama, I’m gonna take a nap with Auntie.” Mia yawned. 

Ava chuckled, and kissed her forehead. 

“Lord knows you need one, cutie.” 

“C’mon, Mia!” You exclaimed, picking up Mia up - which caused her to screech in delight. Throwing her on to the bed, she gleefully giggled and clambered under the sheets. Snuggling in to the bed next to her, you kissed her forehead. As you both began to drift off, the shrill tone of your phone rang- which scared the living daylights out of you. Picking up your phone and turning it to vibrate before it woke up Mia, you smiled sleepily at the screen.

_Charlie Cox would like to FaceTime…_

Swiping at the screen, you tried to fix your hair in the time it took to connect. And finally, Charlie smiled at you. 

 _“Hey, doll!”_ He said happily, but you could see the slight bags under his eyes. Putting a finger to your lips, you panned the camera to the sleeping six year old next to you - who, despite the ring, was passed out. 

“Gotta be quiet, she just fell asleep.” You whispered, seeing Charlie smile at Mia.

 _“Sorry, just wanted to see you. Is that Mia? She’s a cutie.”_ He asked, lowering his tone.

“It sure is! And I actually was planning on calling you after I woke up.”

“ _Was your flight okay? What time is it, over there?”_

 _“_ It was a little rough, but I made it out. It’s 5 o’clock here,” You replied, doing the math in your head. “Which means… it’s 1 am over there! Charlie, you look tired. You need to sleep!”

He just giggled, and ran his fingers through his hair. You got a good look at the tiny tattoo on his bicep, which you failed to notice earlier. 

“ _Agh, I know. But it’s the stupid jet lag! My internal clock is all whack.”_

“This whole time difference thing is gonna suck,” you thought out loud, but regretted it. Time difference was something that always scared you about long distance relationships.

“ _We’ll figure out a way. I promise!”_ Charlie reassured you.

For the next couple of minutes, you both just chatted about your flights and the pap pictures. Charlie was a bit annoyed at those pictures, only because he liked to keep his personal life out of the spotlight when he could. He reprimanded himself, because he wanted people to respect the two of you. You could see where he was coming from, and you understood. Soon, the topic the two of you really wanted to talk about surfaced: _when is the next time you’re going to see each other?_

“…Would you be willing to come to Seattle for Christmas?” You asked, hesitantly. You knew, from what he told you, that his family tries to get all of the kids together for the holidays. You didn’t want to pull him away from that, but at the same time - you wanted him to meet your family. “My family has a huge party every year, and my whole family comes over. It’s crazy and hectic but it’s loads of fun!” 

Charlie tilted his head, and pondered.

“ _I would love to come, but the only problem would be that Mum would have a fit if I wasn’t home_ ** _on_** _Christmas!”_ He explained, rubbing his stubble.

“Well that’s where luck comes in! We have the party a couple days before Christmas, because of conflicting schedules!” You replied, seeing the grin on his face when you explained it.

 _“If that’s the case then, I’ll book a ticket as soon as I can!”_ Charlie exclaimed. “ _I have a proposition for you, as well doll.”_

“Hmm, and what’s that?”

“ _Come to London, on Christmas. It’s beautiful and my Mum wants to meet, and I quote, ‘The pretty girl you were mackin’ on the magazine cover!’”_ Charlie asked, and you couldn’t help but bite your lip - trying to stifle the laughter.

“I would love to come, Charlie! I wanna meet the rest of the Dynasty.” You joked, as he rolled his eyes.

“ _I’m never gonna hear the end of that, am I?”_

“Can I be your princess?”

“ _Tough luck, you already are, way before I even met you!”_

“Aw, c’mon Charlie! I just wanna be your princess-“

“ _I’m sure if we were both born in the 1800s, I’m sure I would’ve made you an actual princess if I could. But it’s 2015, so you’re stuck with non-royal me.”_

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

The two of you continued the banner, until you realized that it was almost 2 a.m. where he was, and Mia slowly stirring next to you.

“Okay, we both need sleep. Desperately!” You announce, as Mia groggily cuddled in to you.

“ _I give in. I’ll text you, alright?”_ He answers, rubbing his eyes.

Mia sticks her face in the camera, and studied Charlie. He just waved, and greets her.

“Are you Mr. Murdock?” She asks, with the most innocent little voice. 

“ _I am! Mia, your Auntie over there told me that you like Minnie Mouse, is that true?_ ” He asked, with the cutest grin.

Mia instantly lit up, and nodded furiously. “She’s my favorite!”

“ _I’m coming up for Christmas, how would you like me to bring you a special Minnie gift?”_

Mia shrieked happily, and told him how much she wanted a new Minnie toy. Charlie patiently listened, whilst fighting the urge to give in to his heavy eyes. Watching the two of them interact absolutely melted your heart, he was so good with kids!

After Mia had begun another topic, you had to intervene. Charlie looked liked he was gonna pass out at any given time.

“Okay honey, Mr. Murdock has to go to sleepy land now! Say goodbye,” you told her. Mia pouted, but kissed the camera and sauntered out the room.

“ _Sleepy land?”_ He questioned, with a smile and voice laced with fatigue.

“Shut up, it’s what Ava calls bed time for her.” You shot back, sticking your tongue out at him. “Now, you really need to go to sleepy land.”

“ _Talk to you soon, doll.”_

“Goodnight, handsome.”

 

* * *

 

The smell of caramel corn and apple cider was simmering throughout your house, along with the loud chatter of your extended family. The house was decorated in green, red, and copious amounts of tinsel. The tree was decorated to the nines, and presents were piled underneath the tree. The Michael Bublé Christmas album was shamelessly on repeat, setting the warm mood. You were currently sitting on the couch, legs crossed and sipping your cider. Charlie, was to arrive any second, and you were anxious and nervous and excited all at the same time. You two, had been non stop texting, facetiming, snapchatting for the past month. With each day that passed, you felt yourself falling for him even more. It was _new_ and _exciting_ and _scary_ but Charlie - made it so easy. He set up a little time schedule, so that the two of you could talk without any distractions. You even got to talk to his Mom, who saw that the two of you were face timing! She was absolutely lovely, and she told you that ‘ _My boy won’t shut up about you! I can’t wait for you to come down here!’_ Charlie just blushed and shrugged, not denying anything.

So now here you were, nervously tapping your foot and checking your phone, pretending to listen to your cousins story about breaking his foot on ice. Glancing under the tree, you eyed the gift you had boughten Charlie, a week before. 

Back in late October, when the whole ‘wrap party incident’ happened, Hayley had managed to sneak a picture of you guys. Charlie had his arm around your shoulders, and a stupid grin was plastered on his face as you looked up at him - seemingly _very_ into the story you were telling. So, you decided to frame it! It was a memory that you never wanted to forget, no matter what _happened_ after the picture was taken. You also bought him a watch, because he had casually mentioned that he needed a new one. 

As your cousin ended his story, your phone vibrated in your hand, and you’re pretty sure your heart leaped out of your fucking ribs. 

_Is it the house with the ridiculous amounts of Christmas decorations? ;)_

You wanted to jump up and down with delight, and ran outside as fast as your heels could let you run.

There he stood, suitcase in hand, and a huge paper gift bag in the other - with that _stupid_ grin on his face. Charlie just stared at you, because of how fucking _gorgeous_ you looked. Without saying another word, you ignored the brisk weather, and ran towards him. Wrapping your arms around his neck, his lips immediately met yours. And _god,_ how you missed those lips. You breathed in his cologne, which you could probably get drunk off of. Pulling back, the tips of your noses rubbed together. 

“Happy Christmas, doll.” He whispered.

“I can’t believe, you’re finally _here.”_ You replied, letting yourself get lost in his chocolate eyes. Dropping your arms from around his neck, you took the big paper gift bag, and he leaned down to press a chaste kiss to your temple.

“Just a warning, my family is… eccentric. I’m so sorry if you get overwhelmed, or cornered by my crazy Uncle Jim.” You explained, as you begun to walk inside. 

“Everyone’s family is a little crazy, I’m sure I’ll be able to handle it!” He chuckled, taking in the surroundings. 

Leading him up the stairs, you gave him a quick little tour, before the craziness of ‘ _she actually brought a guy home for christmas?!’_ conversations begun.

“And lastly, my room!” You announced, opening the door. Your room wasn’t big, but it would due.

“Oh c’mon babe, I just got here!” Charlie joked, nudging your ribs. You set his suitcase down, and cupped his scruffy jaw in your hands.

“In all seriousness, I’m so happy you’re here, Charlie.” You told him, pecking his lips.

“I am too, I missed you like crazy. You’re definitely worth the sleep deprivation.” He brought his lips to yours one more time, before lacing his fingers with yours. “I think we should go start the introductions, shouldn’t we?” He suggested.

Making your way down the stairs, your family actually started to fucking _clap,_ which made you hide your flushed face into Charlie’s henley. Charlie placed his large gift bag under the tree, right next to his gift. He raised a brow, and smiled. Dad approached the two of you, two glasses of cider in his hands. Offering one to Charlie, he smiled humbly.

“Merry Christmas, Charlie! It’s great to meet you, finally. It’s not everyday my baby brings home a guy for Christmas!” Charlie smiled, and shook Dads hand firmly.

“It’s really an honor, sir. Thank you so much for letting me come!” He replied, squeezing your hand. 

“Hey, you’re welcome here anytime, man.” 

Then, Mom came around the corner - and a smile grew on her face.

“Mom, meet Charlie! Charlie, this is my Mom.” You introduced, as Charlie smiled, and gave her a small hug. 

“It’s lovely to meet you, Miss.” He said.

“It’s about _time_ my youngest found someone worthy to bring around for Christmas!” She joked, sending you into a fit of giggles. “The last time she brought a boy around was in High School! Poor thing, he couldn’t handle the craziness of this family.” 

“It’s true, he literally broke up with me a week later!” You affirmed.

Charlie laughed, and kissed the top of your head. 

“I can guarantee you, you’re gonna stuck with me for a while. I’m not going anywhere.” He said, and only you could detect the seriousness in the statement. 

After many introductions and one-too-many slices of apple pie, Charlie and you cuddled up on the couch. He had been such a trooper during the dinner; answering many questions about his life and work. You introduced him as your boyfriend, and Charlie felt _way too fucking happy_ to hear those words fly out of your lips. Charlie even endured a conversation with crazy Uncle Jim. His hand rested on top of your thigh the whole time, and it gave you a sense of security. 

But now, was the time everyone looked forward too: Gifts! 

The kids of the family all rushed into the living room, and sat on the ground and giggled and screeched with delight. Mia, dressed in her red tutu and green striped tights, jumped and landed right on Charlie’s lap, which made him make an ‘Oomf!’ sound.

“Mia, be careful with Charlie!” You laughed, kissing the top of her head.

Cupping Charlie’s cheeks, she smushed them together - causing Charlie to laugh.

“What’s up, cutie?” He asked, his voice altered from her little hands. She giggled, and said,

“Auntie told me you got me something special. You aren’t lyin’, are ya? ‘Cause Santa knows, and you won’t get anything but coal!” 

Tickling her sides, Mia giggled, and landed her head in your lap.

“You’re just gonna have to see, cutie!” He laughed, as Mia wriggled out of both of your laps.

Dad whistled, getting everyones attention.

“Alright, you know how it goes! Kids open gifts first! Noah, do you want to play Santa?” He facilitated. Noah, your nephew, shot straight up and went to the tree, and begun handing out gifts to the kids. 

You and Charlie watched the kids contently, as they got excited over their new toys. You were cozied up against Charlie’s side, and his arm was on the back of the couch. You could get used to spending every Christmas like this. 

“Okay, the last one is for Mia, from Charlie!” Noah announced, giving the bag to his sister. She looked up at Charlie with glee, as she dove in to the bag. 

Her eyes lit up, as she pulled out a _huge_ Minnie Mouse doll. She hugged it tight, and Ava pushed her over to Charlie. 

“You remembered! Thanks so much, Uncle Charlie!” She screamed, pressing a huge kiss to his cheek. She then gave you one as well, and ran off to play with the other kids.

“Uncle Charlie, huh?” You smirked, looking up at your boyfriend. He shrugged casually, and smiled.

“I could get used to it.”

You wanted to jump on him, at those words.

Now that the kids gifts were all opened, the adults cracked open a bottle of wine, and Olivia began to hand out gifts. Charlie had went above and beyond, and gotten Dad a bottle of authentic British rum, and Mom two new cookbooks. Mom and Dad gave you your gift, and you were ecstatic to see that they bought you some new clothes. They even gave Charlie a hundred dollar gift card - _Charlie, don’t you dare let her spend that on herself!_ they joked. 

When Charlie opened your gift, you noticed the blush that checkered his face under his stubble, as he looked at the picture. It was so strange to him, that he never would have guessed he would’ve ended up in the States for Christmas - with his _girlfriend._ He also adored the watch you got him, and kissed your cheek as a thank you. Olivia snapped a picture with your phone of the two of you, as Charlie pulled out your gift.

“It’s just a little something. I saw it in London with my brother, and he told me it’d look nice on you.” He explained, as you tore the wrapping off. The long rectangular, velvet box made your heart skip a beat. Raising a brow, you smiled as you opened the box.

It was the most _beautiful_ necklace you’d ever seen. It was a pearl necklace, and by the looks of them, _they were real._ Ava whistled at you, as your jaw dropped. 

“Charlie, this must’ve cost-“ You started, but he cut you off.

“Don’t mind the price. Now turn around, and I’ll put it on you.”

He carefully took the necklace out of the box, as you shifted on the couch. Holding your hair away from your neck, he put it on you - his breath hitting the back of your neck. It felt light on your neck, and you turned around, and delicately touched the pearls.

“Thank you so much, babe!” You breathed, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. He looked proud of himself, and stated,

“He was right, it looks lovely on you!” 

You both just laughed, as Mom ordered you two to stand in front of the tree, so she could get some pictures - _oh c’mon, you two are actors for pete’s sake! you can stand still and smile for your mother for a couple shots!_

The night went on, and Charlie charmed your family, to no end. Your inhibitions about your family liking Charlie quickly diminished, because they turned out to love him. 

As the last of the family left the house, Ava, Mia, and her husband were the last to leave. Mia was in her father’s arms, holding her Minnie close to her.

“Alright Mia, what do you say to Charlie and Auntie?” Her father reminded her.

She squirmed out of his arms, and Charlie leaned down to capture her in a hug.

“I hope you take good care of Minnie!” Charlie giggled, patting her back.

“Don’t worry, I will!” She replied, as she jumped up into your arms for one more kiss. Handing her back to her father, they bid goodbye to Mom and Dad, and finally left. 

Charlie left to help Dad get some more wood for the last of the fire, while you helped Mom with dishes.

“Honey, Charlie is a great guy.” Mom said, after a while of a comfortable silence.

You grinned to yourself, as you looked at Charlie interacting with Dad out the window - aimlessly scrubbing a plate.“I know. I really like him, Mom.”

“I can tell! He does well with Mia and Noah, also. And he survived a conversation with Uncle Jim - I think he’s passed all the tests.” She joked, nudging you in the side. You chuckled, and put away the last of the dishes.

“I’m gonna go change,” you announced, stretching your arms. Before you could make it out of the kitchen - Mom called to you. “Yeah, Mom?”

With her hands on her hips, she said sternly, “I saw his bag in your room. Now, I don’t mind him staying here, but remember: my house, my rules.” 

You knew where this was going, and you sighed.

“Mom, I’m almost thirty. I don’t see a problem-“ You started, but she just gave you the, ‘don’t you dare look.’

“I don’t want him up there, honey. He can sleep on the couch.”

“But-“

“Nope.”

Groaning, you knew it wasn’t worth a fight. After all, you missed him in more than _one_ way. It was a disappointment, because you were still hoping to at least get the chance to cuddle him. But turns out, it wasn’t gonna happen.

Going back upstairs to changed, you overheard Mom telling Charlie the sleeping situation. Charlie, being the gentleman he is, said he completely understood. You sighed, and changed in to your pajamas. Charlie changed as well, and you both brushed your teeth together in the bathroom. You couldn’t help but laugh - it was such a domestic thing.

Mom and Dad headed to bed, and you and Charlie opted to watch Christmas Vacation. Mom and Dad told you guys jokingly (half serious, in your opinion) to behave yourselves, and to get to bed at a decent time. Wrapping a blanket around the two of you, half of your body was on top of Charlie’s; his arm around your back, and legs tangled together. Looking up at him, you talked quietly about the night. His hand slipped underneath the back of your shirt, and he absentmindedly began to run his fingertips over your spine as you talked. When you finally noticed - his touch sent shivers up your spine.

Much sooner, you found your self straddling his hips. Your lips moved against each other - it wasn’t quick, it was loving and slow; just getting lost in each other, catching up. His tongue slid against yours, in perfect sync. Your fingers delicately ran over his stubble, and up to his hair - which now stuck out in random directions, thanks to you. Charlie’s hands went under your shirt, hands running softly across your sides. It was really, the most innocent make-out session you’ve ever had.

“S’getting late,” He murmured, as you pulled away; catching your breath. Tucking a strand of hair behind your ear, Charlie looked at you with all the adoration in the world. Brushing your lips across his, you whispered,

“Don’t care.”

“Mmm, don’t want your parents to hate me.”

He let out a quiet gasp when you ground your hips onto his bulge, causing him to grasp your sides just a _little_ harder.

“I missed you.” You persisted.

“Missed you too,” He breathed, eyes fluttering shut as you kept up your movements. He was growing harder with every little grind - but he _really_ didn’t want your parents to come down and see you two like this; it would ruin your relationship with them.

“You need to go to bed, doll.”

“But…”

“Don’t want your parents to come down, see you being all _naughty.”_

Your heart pounded harder at his words.

“Charlie…”

Pressing your lips to his once more, he pushed you up lightly, breaking the kiss. Sitting you both up, he cradled your face in his hands.

“Darling, _please.”_

Letting out a huff, you nodded your head, and gave him one last kiss - before turning off the tv.

“Text me if you get bored.” You playfully whispered, leaning over him to kiss his head.

“Off you go,” he ordered.

But you really couldn’t ignore the heat in your stomach, after feeling his crotch against yours. 

You tried to ignore it, for two fucking hours. Rolling on to your side, you grabbed your phone and sighed. It was 3 a.m., and you couldn’t fall asleep because your stupid boyfriend, making you all horny. Opening a new message, you typed, 

**_Still awake, hot shot?_ **

It didn’t even take a minute for him to reply.

_You’re making this difficult._

**_Oh, but you love it._ **

****_You have no idea how hard it is to be a gentleman, when your girlfriend is being a little shit._

**_Maybe I need a spanking._ **

****_Don’t tempt me._

**_Then get up here._ **

****_Your floorboards are creaky, and your parents are down the hall._

**_Walk close to the wall. Trust me, how do you think I snuck out all the time in high school? They’ll never know._ **

_You’re lucky you’re cute._

**_Shut up and get on with it, Cox._ **

 

* * *

 

You turned on your dim bedside lamp, as your door slowly opened. You gave him a devilish smirk, and scooted closer to the wall. You had a twin bed, but you’d make it work.

“You’re stubborn as hell, you know that, right?” He commented, as he slid under the covers. 

“Mhmm. But I still got you in bed, didn’t I?”

Charlie rolled his eyes, and pressed kisses against your jaw. Resting his head on your chest, you ran your fingers through his hair - as he rubbed your stomach. You didn’t speak - the silence was comfortable, and intimate. 

“Wanna know something?” You asked, as he looked up at you.

“Hmm?”

“You’re the first boy that’s actually been in my room.” You confessed. He sat up, and propped himself up on his elbow, starring down at you.

“Am I really?”

“Yep. I always dreamed about having a boy in my room, when I was younger. A handsome, strong, boy.” You rambled, playing with his chest hair poking out at the top of his shirt. 

“I feel quite special.” He commented. And he actually did. As a boy, he always dreamed of bringing the right girl home, as well.

Not having anything to add, you just smiled up at him lazily, and rose up a little, waiting for him to meet you halfway. He did, and forgot about your parents. His thumb pulled on your chin softly, opening your mouth to him. Coaxing your tongue out, his tongue met yours, and like earlier - sparks exploded in your bloodstream. He made his way on top of you, pressing a knee in between your open legs. You let your hands wander, across his back and to the dip of his lower back, and you lightly grabbed his ass - something you’ve been dying to do. He gasped lightly in to your mouth; a sound that was so breathy and light and out of character for him. But for some reason, it made you rock gently against his thigh; wanting more friction.

His hand slid under your top once more, and let it wander farther than he had last time. His thumb swiped across your left nipple, and you opened your mouth up to gasp, and he let his eyes flutter open. Using his other hand, he tugged at the hem of your shirt, asking for it - _yes please, Charlie…_

Charlie took it off slowly, and licked his lips at the sight of your breasts, nipples aching for attention. You brushed your fingers across the nape of his neck, and brought him gently down to your chest. Using the tip of his tongue, he teased your left nipple once more, causing you to arch your back. His other fingers kneaded your right breast, as he latched himself on to your chest. His tongue on your chest caused heat to pool in your core, and little moans to fall out of your lips.

As soon as you started to moan, his large hand lightly pressed against your mouth.

“Can’t be loud, baby…” he reminded you, starting to give the same attention to your right nipple. Your eyes skewed shut, at the sensations being sent to your chest.

Detaching from your chest, your eyes fluttered open to see your chest glistening in the dim light, and Charlie licking a line down your stomach. _Oh god, oh god he was going to give you head._ Tugging your pants down your legs, pulling your undies with it, he threw them to the floor, and looked up at you for permission. You quickly nodded your head, and he spread your legs apart, feeling himself harden. You were so _fucking_ wet for _him._ Pressing kisses along your thighs, he gave extra attention to the little red stretch marks along your inner thighs, causing you to wriggle around. Flattening his hands on your hips, he pressed you against the bed; the silent plea to _keep still._

But you found that extremely difficult, when the tip of his tongue teased your clit, lightly.

“You can’t expect me to stay still when you’re doing _ah,_ that!” You whispered, half-angrily. He just hummed against you, _finally_ licking a thick stripe up your sex, causing him to press your hips down harder in to the bed.

He began the torturous cycle of licking and sucking your clit, every once in a while letting his teeth graze your clit; which caused your body to flinch. Looking down at him, he looked right back up at you, and wet his pointer finger and middle finger, and sunk them slowly into you. You nearly cried out, knuckles becoming white from grasping the bedsheets. He pulled them in and out at a leisurely place, rubbing softly against your walls as he took his clit in your mouth once again. When his fingers curved up into that special spot, your thighs tensed, and he knew you were close. He sped up his movements, as you felt the fireworks build up in your core. With one last thrust of his fingers, the fireworks were ignited. He quickly climbed up your body, fingers still working you through your orgasm. He used the opportunity to slip his tongue in to your mouth as you clenched around him. Once your orgasm subsided, like before, he brought his fingers to your lips, and without missing a beat,you took them in your mouth. They ran over your tongue and you felt so fucking _horny_ that when he took his fingers out of your mouth, he wiped the frustrated tears off your cheeks with his thumbs.

“Shhh baby, I got you, I got you…” He whispered, kissing your jaw.

“Charlie,” you moaned, cupping his cock through his sweats. He gasped into your ear, and sat up quickly to remove his clothing.

The sight of his toned and hairy chest never failed to turn you on. 

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” He jested, pressing his chest against yours.

“Don’t be a jerk,” you whispered, bringing his lips to yours. You could feel bastard smiling against you. 

Before you could fire an insult, it was cut short by the feeling of his cock against your thigh. He moved his hips forward slightly, brushing against your thighs. He cupped your cheek in his hand, and gazed into your eyes. You knew what he wanted - permission.

“Charlie,” his name fell from your lips like a fucking prayer, and he knew you wanted it.

“I got you baby, shh, _fuck…”_ He whispered back, taking himself in his fist. 

Sliding his cock against your sex, he nearly lost control when he felt how _warm_ and _wet_ and _horny_ you were for him. Finally, with the buck of your hips, he sunk into you slowly; letting you adjust to his size. And all at once, it felt like the first time. He kissed the side of your neck and whispered sweet nothings, as you hooked your ankles over his lower back. Time seemed to slow down, as the both of you just got lost in each other. 

“Move… _god,_ I need to feel you, baby.” You whispered into his ear, biting lightly on the lobe.

He pressed one last kiss to your neck, and began rocking into you. You felt extra sensitive, due to the tension building up in your stomach once more. Clenching around him unconsciously, he moaned that breathy groan and began deep, _loving_ thrusts. He pulled out all the way and snapped his hips forward, lacing his fingers with yours beside your head. His lips ghosted over your shoulder, and you felt the exertion and effort he was putting in to this - mentally and physically. The way he touched you was nothing like the first time; this time he touched you as if you were made of glass, and that you could break if he did something wrong - last time it was rough and quick and not at _all_ the way he wanted it to go for the first time. 

Charlie made you feel like you were _worthy_ of being touched and how you _deserved_ to be treated like a princess and everything in between. He was perfect for you. 

And you loved him. 

You _loved_ him

You loved the faces he made at Mia, you loved the way he conversed with your parents, you loved the way his whole face changed when he smiled, you loved his stubble and- _fuck,_ you could go on forever. But most importantly, you loved him because he didn’t make you feel broken and alone. He made you feel complete and loved. And that’s all you ever wanted to feel.

Letting out a choked gasp, you cradled his jaw as he increased his pace.

“I love you - _god, I fucking love you.”_ You whispered, crashing his lips to yours.

Without hesitation, Charlie breathed out, 

“I _love you, I love you…”_

Bringing his fingers to the middle of their bodies, he began to rub your clit in messy circles - encouraging you to let go, _let go baby._

And you did - and it was fucking glorious. Your senses went on overload; your vision went blurry and you could only feel his thrusts getting sloppier, due to the sheer sight of you coming around his cock. This time, buries his face in your chest, and grips your hips tight; snapping his hips one last time to yours, emptying himself inside of you. His hot breath on your chest caused you to be pulled out of the clouds, and you raked through his hair once more, just letting each other regain composure. 

Pulling out, you both giggled at the fact you had to readjust due to the tiny bed. Leaning over you, he grabbed some tissues and cleaned your legs up, and threw it in the bin. Pulling you onto him; you were practically on top of him. But you both didn’t care - in fact, you both forgot you were at your parents house. It felt like the two of you were the only ones in the house, as you grew drowsy under a post-coital haze. 

“I love you. I really do,” You murmured against his neck, playing with his chest hair. “And it’s not the sex talking, I can promise you that.”

“ _God,_ you’re perfect. I love you too.” He replied, kissing your hair.

“So, where do we go from here?” You asked, looking up into his eyes.

“London, Paris, L.A… wherever you go, I’ll follow. That’s a promise.”

You gave him a tired laugh, and said, 

“How long did you practice that in the mirror for?”

He couldn’t help but laugh with you, and the two of you ended up having to cover your faces with pillows. After recovering, he whispered,

“S’not nice to make fun of someone.”

“You know I love you.” You replied, pecking his lips.

“Good, cause like I said earlier, I’m not going anywhere. I’m _your_ problem now.”

“And what a _great_ problem that is,” You whispered, finally feeling the affects of sleep hit you.

Charlie decided to set his alarm for 5 am, so the two of you wouldn’t get in to trouble.

He felt like a fucking teenager again, and he loved it. You made him feel young and attractive and alive…

God, he was so _fucking_ in love with you. 

And nothing would change that, not the press, family members, _nothing._ You were his, as he was yours.

And he wouldn’t trade it for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for tuning in, guys! i had a lot of fun with this mini-fic, and it only instensified my feelings for charlie even more. feel free to request prompts/AUs for marvel characters or actors! i'd be totally down to write more for you guys. 
> 
> harrass me on tumblr: sgntsbarnes


End file.
